


Rewind — [Cover]

by allsovacant



Series: drafts, words, etc [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Just read the damn work with someone. Well not really someone. More of SOMETHING. Preferably full TISSUE BOXES. I mean it.





	Rewind — [Cover]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All_I_need](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_I_need/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rewind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723541) by [All_I_need](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_I_need/pseuds/All_I_need). 



[](https://imgur.com/67Qtv4t)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I did mention to the author that I'm going to make a closing cover—or _another_ cover.  
>  And this is it.
> 
> The author is always tagged, please support them by leaving comments and kudos.  
> Thank YOU very much. :)


End file.
